New Memories
by Effervesent Panda
Summary: Aang is reminiscing about old memories so Katara desides to cheer him up with a pie fight. Kaang Semi Fluffy and humorous.


**Disclaimer: We all know there would have been hints of Kaang earlier on if I owned the story.**

* * *

Katara sighed as she saw her husband stare into the sunset, pretending to meditate. The slight tilt of his head told her he was looking toward the direction of his home. Most of the time when Aang remembered his past home he would tell her funny stories about his antics with his friends or his training with Monk Gyatso. But today it seemed his memories haunted him. Although he had been able to let go of his guilt, she knew he missed his old teacher and past friends.

Putting her basket of fruit down, she began to wonder what she could do to cheer him up. An idea came to her as she put hay out for Appa's dinner. Taking one more look at him, Katara was determined to make this plan work. Calmly she took a step in the storage shed's direction.

It suddenly occurred to her the plan was something Aang would have undoubtedly done if the idea had manifested in his mind. With a snort, the water bender began to wonder if her husband was beginning to influence her train of thought. Katara gave a small tug to retrieve the scroll wedged between the wall and carrying rack. Now she could bake-

Her eyes went wide as she read the first paragraph of the letter. Stunned for a moment at her discovery, she rolled up the scroll then promptly threw the thing in the darkest part of the room with hope no one would ever find the nasty thing again. Now second thoughts entered the waterbender's head, making her want to heave. Why in all of spirit world would they have that letter stored with them? She made a mental note to freeze Sokka the next time she saw him.

Unrolling the next scroll, a wide grin appeared. _Master Baker Gyatso's Famous Fruitcakes _was written in a rainbow of colors on a decaying, yellow piece of parchment. An image of a young six year old Aang showing his master his new creation entered her mind. Scanning the ingredients, she thought making the cakes would be fairly easy, plus the recipe did state the center would not work right unless moist. So instead of using airbending she could just waterbend the center into a swirl. Part one of the plan complete.

Katara was standing a few feet behind her husband, with a fresh pie in her hand. A few were sitting on the window ledge, while others were on the ground beside her. Clearing all her thoughts, she put all her focus on making her voice sound normal.

"Aang, it's time for dinner."

The airbender straightened up his shoulders before giving his response. "I'll come inside in a few minutes."

Eyeing the unturned back of the world's savior with a glare, she quickly changed her tactics. "Actually since you seemed a little off today, I thought we could eat desert first."

The statement had gotten his attention like she wanted. Waiting until he glanced back to look at her, she sent the pie flying in the air. With a loud splat, the pie's red fruit filling was now running down the left side of her husband's face. Giggles took root in her chest as Aang tried to give her a stern look. Putting her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping, Katara took a step back from the now smiling Aang.

"You know…" He began with a pie landing in his hand, "I think that is a great idea."

Before he could take a shot, Katara took aim ready to throw another pie into his face. However, a small fur tuff had now attached itself to the Avatars head licking his face. The pause was a he needed. Before she even had time to think, the waterbender found herself on the ground staring into a smirking face.

Sometimes he may get homesick, but she would be there as a friend and wife to comfort him. She would help him make new memories and cherish the old ones that never when away. She would be the one to remind him of the people that were here with him and had never truly left. But first before anything else happened, there is a very important question that needed to be answered.

"Aang, why do we have an old love letter Sokka wrote to Suki?"

* * *

_Panda Note: So I'm back again! Muhahaha...*shiver* I really can't imagion reading a love letter from Sokka. It scares me. Anyway I have an idea for a Zutarra story but b/c of life, classes I'm trying not to fail, parents taking my computer away and a week long state compitition it won't be up for awhile. But I hope to get at least two chapters up soon. Enjoy your free time for I have none :/_


End file.
